I Will Reconcile The Violence In Your Heart
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Scarlett and Jezebel are kidnapped by Taylor and Pierce, brought as gifts before Lucian who they believe has been needing a woman's touch in his life. Seeing them as nothing but toys for his own games at first Lucian slowly begins to feel something deeper for the two girls, something he hasn't felt in a long time. (Rated M for smut! Kind of PWP! Written for a friend )
1. Chapter 1

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Jezebel shouted, struggling in the hold of her captor whose arms were gripping her tightly, restricting her movement or any chance of fighting back.

"Jezebel!" Scarlett shouted from inside the van, trying to break free of the cuffs that held her hands behind her back.

"We can't have you shouting like that, love." The other man said, tearing off some duct tape and securing it across Scarlett's mouth just as her friend was tossed into the truck as well. He tore off another piece and placed it across the girl's mouth, who tried to bite him in the process and earned a bout of rich laughter from the man. Once his partner was in the car he started the engine and headed out of the small neighborhood that they had abducted the girls from. Both had been heading home from work, the graveyard shift at a hospital, and they didn't notice the black van pulling up beside them until it was too late.

They were heading into the main part of the city, both could tell by the changing buildings and the higher frequency of streetlights as they drove. Scarlett looked up at their captors in the front seats, studying their features and burning them into her brain. The driver had long black hair and a thin face, looking much older than his partner who was a bulky looking young man with short blonde hair and scars scattered across his skin. Ten minutes must have passed by the time the car finally came to a halt in what looked like a dark alleyway, they weren't mistaken. The two girls were pulled out of the car roughly. Their attempts to fight were completely futile against the strength of the men and made them feel like rag dolls being tossed about. They were carried down into a damp, grimy tunnel which reeked of sewage, leading them to believe it must be a runoff from the main sewer line. A low growling hummed in their ears and Jezebel felt chills up her spine, there were figures in the darkness, hulking beasts. Gruff laughter rang out and she squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what was to come next. Who were these people? What were their intentions for two nurses in training who were drowning in college debt?

They came to a large iron door and the blonde man slammed his fist on it twice, the sound so jarringly loud it made them clench their teeth in discomfort.

"Yes?" A smooth, deep, voice called out from behind it and they set the girls down on their feet, keeping a tight grip on their shoulders.

"We come bearing gifts, Lucian!" The blonde shouted.

"Come in…" The voice replied and the man opened the door, shoving the two girls inside roughly and forcing them down onto their knees. Scarlett winced in pain as her knees made contact with the hard cement, blinded momentarily by the bright light above them. Once her eyes adjusted they came to rest upon a man whose gaze was slowly traveling between each of the girls, back and forth. She couldn't even help her attraction to him, his strong jaw and the dark brown stubble that matched in color to his long messy hair. Her roaming gaze finally came to rest upon his eyes, which were fervent as they met her own. She looked away quickly, deciding to look at Jezebel whose eyes were locked upon the man in the same way hers had just been.

"Pierce, Taylor, how thoughtful of you both. Thank you." He said, the sound of his voice making Scarlett and Jezebel both shudder.

The two men, his employees of some sort they assumed, both nodded with pleased smiles before leaving through the door they had come and closing it behind them. Lucian stood there a moment longer, to study them both one at a time. He looked at Jezebel first. Her short straight black hair with a fringe that masked striking green eyes and pale skin that rivaled the moon. Then his gaze traveled to Scarlett whose eyes were narrowed suspiciously at the way he had just studied her friend. Lucian couldn't help but smirk at her expression. He realized the two girls looked quite similar, their only difference being the color of the eyes, caramel brown contrasting woodland green.

Lucian finally came forward, Jezebel nearly jumped out of her skin when he reached towards her. But he grabbed the corner of the duct tape covering her mouth and ripped it off in one swift movement, making her gasp at the sudden sharp pain. He walked over and did the same to Scarlett, who gave him a look of pure loathing which only made the smirk return to his lovely lips.

"What are your names?" He asked, standing before them with his hands clasped. The girls exchanged silent looks before answering, figuring that cooperation was their only option.

"Jezebel."

"Scarlett."

They both replied and he repeated the names in his head, enjoying the way they rolled off of his tongue in a whisper.

"You are both quite striking." He murmured, reaching out and gently tracing his thumb along Jezebel's lower lip, making her stomach turn in nervous anticipation.

"What are you going to do to us?" Scarlett blurted out, the fear in her voice evident and filling her with shame at her expression of weakness. He turned to look at her and reached out, gently cupping her cheek and doing the same to Jezebel with his other hand.

"You are both mine now, my pets to do what I please with, and to obey my every whim." He chuckled deeply at the fear but curiosity that clouded both of their eyes. "Does that sound like something you'll enjoy?" He asked, leaning a bit closer. They both lowered their gazes submissively, his intense stare superlative.

"Rise," He ordered Scarlett, who stood obediently, keeping her gaze to the floor. He grasped her wrists and pulled the hand cuffs apart, the chain in the middle snapping in an instance and making the girls eyes widen in fear and disbelief. "And disrobe." He finished, walking to his desk and leaning against the front with his arms crossed. Scarlett's head snapped up, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning rosy with embarrassment.

"Don't." Jezebel whispered, fearing for her friend.

"Silence," Lucian commanded, giving her a stern look before turning his attention back to Scarlett. "Do as I said."

Scarlett looked around helplessly, hoping their might be something to fight him with or some way of escape but there was none. She looked back to Jezebel, who looked back with wide eyes, and then to Lucian who was waiting patiently for her to obey.

Scarlett kicked off her slip on shoes before slowly began to pull on the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt, slipping it off over her head and trying to ignore the trembling in her limbs. Lucian's gaze traveled down from her face to her heaving breasts which were covered by a black lacey bra and then down to her smooth flat stomach.

"Continue." He said. Watching as her trembling hands unbuttoned her black jeans and slid them down her hips before stepping out of them. Lucian's eyes roamed her body, taking in each supple curve hungrily.

"You, do the same." He looked at Jezebel, watching as she rose and stood next to Scarlett. Jezebel started by slipping out of her shorts, and then pulling off the over-sized black sweater which was successfully hiding her lovely physique and a navy blue sheer bra with matching panties.

"Come here." Lucian extended his hands out, beckoning them both to come forward into his cunning embrace. They both stepped forward cautiously and Jezebel reached out, taking his offered hand.  
>He pulled her close to him, snaking his hand around her bare waist before she could protest. Reaching out he did the same to Scarlett so both girls were pressed against him, their warmth seeping through his clothes and making him growl under his breath in want. Lucian leaned forward, pressing his warm moist lips against Jezebel's jaw and groaning in approval at the sweet taste of her skin. She couldn't help but lean her head back as he trailed his tongue down her jaw to her neck where he placed a soft but needy kiss. Scarlett met her friend's eyes for a second, surprised by the look of enjoyment on her face. She felt Lucian press her harder against him and give her side a gentle squeeze, making her gaze fall upon him. He was still trailing kisses down Jezebel's neck until he reached her collarbone which he gave a little nip, forcing a small moan of approval from her lips that made her look over at Scarlett with a horrified expression. They were both actually enjoying the ministrations of their captor, no matter how much they were disgusted with themselves for admitting it, but it was true.<p>

Lucian moved his hand from Jezebel's back for a moment to literally tare the offending article of clothing from her body and dove down, dragging his tongue between her breasts and nuzzling her skin, inhaling her sweet perfume. He pulled his fiery lips away from Jezebel and moved his hand up, gripping the back of Scarlett's head he pulled her into a passionate kiss that took the breath out of her, stunning her momentarily before she gave up any thought of fight and melted into his delicious kiss. Jezebel's arms wrapped around her chest protectively, embarrassed at her nakedness and the alluring kiss that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of.

Lucian pulled back from the kiss, leaning back to admire the two girls that were flushed and breathless in his arms. He turned them both and gently guided them to his bed where he roughly shoved them down. Scarlett and Jezebel scrambled to sit up and scooted back against the wall, Jezebel leaning behind Scarlett to try to cover herself from Lucian's piercing gaze. He stood at the side of the bed, towering over them, watching them tremble like delicate little flowers in the wind, watching him apprehensive of his next move.

"Do you not enjoy my touch?" He growled at Jezebel. "Then perhaps your friend will." He finished, grabbing Scarlett's ankle and yanking her forward so she fell on her back, pulling a startled shriek from her bow lips. She lay before him with her hair splayed out around her head like a blackened halo, breathing heavily from the shock of his sudden action. Lucian placed his hands upon her sides, enjoying the way she shivered beneath his touch. Slowly he moved them down her hips till he was holding her thighs, looking up at her as he dropped to her knees and rested her legs on his shoulders. Jezebel pressed herself against the wall, watching transfixed as he turned his head to the side and pressed his lips on Scarlett's thigh, sucking and biting the skin gently until a rosy mark was left where his lips had previously been but were now moving higher up her thigh. He had a hard grip on her hips, stilling her from squirming underneath his devilish tongue which moved higher and higher. Lucian paused for a moment, taking her legs off his shoulders and then slipping his fingers in the waist band of her panties and yanking them off ignoring her trying to grab his wrists and stop him from doing so. Scarlett looked down at him, and the color of her cheeks made him understand why she'd been named Scarlett. Lucian leaned forward and pressed his lips between her legs, meeting her eyes with a smirk which only made her cheeks turn redder.

"Are you jealous yet?" He looked up at Jezebel who blushed deeply and bit her lip, too stunned to admit her desire for his touch.

"You're both so afraid to admit your need." He murmured, trailing kisses up Scarlett's body until he was in range to reach up and grab Jezebel's wrist. He yanked her down so that she was an inch away from his face.

"Kiss me." He ordered, moving his hand slowly down Scarlett's stomach until he reached what he was looking for, making her arch her back in pleasure as he rubbed in slow tantalizing circles at the sensitive spot between her legs. Jezebel leaned forward slowly until their lips finally met. She moaned quietly at how warm and soft his lips were against hers, shuddering when she felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip, asking for entrance which she quickly gave. Jezebel wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Lucian smiled in smug satisfaction against her lips before he pulled away from the now desperate girls who both sat up, reaching out towards him in want.

"Please…" Jezebel whispered, looking up at him, her green eyes clouded with lust.

"Patience, my dear girls," He soothed, cupping both their faces with his hands. "All of your desires shall be fulfilled soon enough, but right now I have business to attend to. It has been quite an eventful night for the both of you, you may rest now and I shall come to see you tomorrow's night." Lucian gently kissed both Scarlet and Jezebel's foreheads before heading towards the door. He spared them one last look before exiting the room, and they could hear the multiple locks click on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett and Jezebel awoke late the next day from a deep sleep. After Lucian had left the room they didn't speak of what had happened; unsure as to whether or not if even did. But now they were sitting together on the bed, discussing the situation.

"What are we going to do?" Scarlett asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I don't think he'll hurt us, he was strangely gentle with his actions…" Jezebel trailed off, recalling the feeling of his lips against hers.

"And did you see the way he tore those handcuffs apart like they were made from paper? He can't be human." Scarlett exclaimed, biting her lip nervously at the thought, but it also sparked her curiosity. Jezebel nodded in agreement, looking down at her bruised knees, lost in thought.

The sound of the door unlocking snapped them out of their trance and a moment later one of the men who brought them here entered carrying two plates of food.

"Here," He dropped the plates on the bed in front of them before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. On the plates was bread with cheese and meat, looking as if someone had just thrown it all together and then tossed it onto the plates in an unappealing pile. Still, the girls ate thankfully.

They sat there for the next few hours just waiting for the night to come, talking occasionally, but the conversation was dry.

Finally they heard the locks on the door unclick one by one and it swung open slowly. Lucian strode in with his hands behind his back, his brow was furrowed and his shoulders tense, something must have happened earlier to put him on edge. The two girls exchanged glances, not sure if they should speak or remain silent.

"Scarlett," He began and she looked up, surprised that he had used her name. "Sit there, on the desk." He ordered and she quickly rose, making her way over the desk where she sat on the edge, pointing her toes so that they touched the ground.

He stood at the edge of the bed in front of Jezebel and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders after he reached the last button. Jezebel let her eyes fall down and drink in his tan scarred skin and that strained over toned muscles.

"Come here." He said, beckoning her forward. She crawled to him slowly and once she reached him he cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her raven black tresses. He tilted her head back gently, staring ardently into her wide, unsure eyes and coaxed her off the bed until she was standing, looking up at him since she was at least a foot shorter. Lucian moved his hand from the back of her head and spun her around so that her back was pressed against him.

"I want to mark you as mine." He whispered in her ear gripped her hip with one of his hands, pressing her back against him. Jezebel arched her back and he wrapped his other hand around her throat gently, a display of his control of the situation and his dominance over her. The hand on her hip slowly moved down till it was between her legs, making her whimper softly in pleasure.

Scarlett watched with wide eyes the way Lucian had Jezebel mewling under his touch like a lost kitten. He could feel his gaze upon her and looked over, meeting her eyes and smirking as he lowered his hand from Jezebel's throat and wrapped it around her torso protectively, still rubbing between her legs relentlessly; causing the girls knees to tremble.

"Come to me." Lucian ordered Scarlett before turning his attention back to Jezebel and nipping her shoulder gently. Scarlett hesitated before she shyly made her way over to him, unsure of what to do she reached out and ran her finger tips down his bicep slowly before she leaned forward and nipped his shoulder just as he had done to Jezebel. Lucian chuckled at her boldness, spurring Scarlett to go further.  
>She moved forward so she was more in front of him and leaned on her tip toes to press her lips against his neck and then down to his collarbone, sucking gently on the skin. Her hand came to rest upon his firm pectoral and ghosted down past his stomach until she reached her destination and gripped him firmly through his pants, making Lucian exhale sharply in pleasure.<p>

She slowly began to massage him over his pants, taking pride in the way his breathing became unsteady and he let his head fall back in a moment of vulnerability.

"You're getting quite bold aren't you?" He taunted and moved his hand up from between Jezebel's legs till he reached her lips which she timidly nipped. Scarlett gave him a light squeeze that got a growl of approval.

"Ah-ah-ah," H chided breathlessly and gripped Scarlett's wrist, pulling her hand away before he turned Jezebel to face him. The girls pouted at the loss of contact and he laughed a deep rich laugh at their expressions.

"You have not earned such a privilege yet," He told them both. "Now sit on the bed Jezebel." Lucian ordered and she obediently went to sit on the bed.

He pushed Scarlett up against the wall and grabbed her wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above her head and leaving her unguarded against his lust. She looked up at him timidly, her previous fearlessness was replaced by a nervous excitement that was near its peak when he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss; biting her lower lip so that she whimpered submissively.

His free hand rubbed up her stomach until he reached her breast and began to massage gently, making her moan into the kiss and arch into his touch.

"It seems you're both quite enjoying being my pets, yes?" He asked, pulling back to look at Jezebel who was completely enthralled in the scene. They both would never admit it aloud but in the safety of their own thoughts they knew what he said was true, they were helpless to his sultry touch. Lucian gazed at them both thoughtfully for a moment before he pulled away and stepped back, gazing at them both thoughtfully. Scarlett was trying to catch her breath flustered and Jezebel was watching Lucian curiously.

"We still have not found a direct descendant." He murmured.

Scarlett and Jezebel had no clue what he was talking about, holding their breath in anticipation for his next words.

"Come, I have something to show you both. Oh and you may want to clothe yourselves." He said and they both blushed deeply, hurrying over to where the clothes they had been wearing were neatly folded on the desk. Someone must have came in the night and done it. Once they were clothed he took both of their hands and placed them on his arm leading them from the room and into the dark, gloomy sewer.

A ways down they could hear growling, the gnashing of teeth, and an occasional yelp from what sounded like a wounded dog. As they grew closer to the sound they could make out to large figures circling around each other slowly. Jezebel gasped as they came into the light which shun down upon the two werewolves who now lunged at each other with angry snarling, tearing at each others throats with unbridled brutality.

The two girls couldn't help but shrink behind Lucian in fear, wanting to be as far from the bloody battle as possible.

There was a deafening yelp and blood gushed from the smaller wolf. Who collapsed to the floor a moment later, writhing in pain before going completely limp- The victorious one stood tall, raising his nose to the air and letting out a long triumphant howl.

"I've seen enough." Scarlett said, looking away from the bloody mess that was still upon the floor.

Lucian nodded and nudged the girls forward, past the cheering group and deeper into the tunnels.

"We are called Lycan, A hybrid form of wolf; more sophisticated than the werewolf. We are forced to hide here away from the vile vampires that roam the streets, specifically the death dealers." He explained as they headed towards another steel door, this one having "LAB" across it sloppily in peeling white paint.

"We are searching for the direct descendants of Michael Corvin, for they have the Corvinus strain of blood that will create others of our kind, increasing our numbers and bettering our chances in the war against vampires." Lucian finished, letting the girls look around the lab in awe. Papers and small vials of blood were scattered everywhere and the stench of death filled the girls noses, making their stomachs churn in disgust.

"But… But how do we have anything to do with it?" Jezebel asked, turning to face Lucian who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That I am not sure of at the moment… But I did have an idea." He mumbled the last part, getting lost in his thoughts again.

Scarlett looked over at her friend, unsure of what he might be thinking.

"You'll find out about that later though, don't worry." He said, coming out of his thoughts and back into the moment.

"I can't believe this is all real." Scarlett laughed, but at this point she didn't even care, this was their future now; and it could have been much worse.

"It is very real." Lucian replied, smiling slightly at her laugh of disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian had decided to stay with the girls through the night, but they didn't mind. They found that they actually took comfort in his presence, feeling safe from the beasts that roamed outside and the even worse creatures beyond. They all lay together on the bed in silence. Lucian lay between them, one of his arms wrapped around Scarlett's shoulders, her head resting upon his chest, and his other hand playing idly with the inky black tendrils of Jezebel's hair, her face buried in his neck so she could bask in his luscious masculine scent.

"Why were we brought here?" Scarlett asked suddenly, keeping her eyes closed, though, to enjoy the serenity of the moment. Lucian pondered the question for a briefly. He knew the reason that Pierce and Taylor had given the girls to him was so they could pleasure him physically, but he found himself enjoying them for more than just his physical needs. He found solace in their company, just having a moment away from all the chaos of his life and his brethren, and enemy.

"I suppose to keep me company." He replied simply, leaning his cheek upon Jezebel's head. Scarlett looked up to meet his eyes and brought her arms up  
>so she could rest her chin upon them. Lucian returned her gaze deeply, a small smile creeping upon his lips, one she couldn't help but return. <p>

"Are you lonely?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. He averted his gaze for a moment before looking back into her eyes.

"I have been lonely for a long time." He told her, his tone laced with sorrow that made Jezebel feel the need to inch closer to him, nuzzling her face against his neck affectionately. Scarlett and Jezebel both felt a sort of sadness pass over them, striking a feeling within the girls they had not yet felt in their lives. It frightened yet excited them all at once and they exchanged glances between each other, having a silent conversation that Lucian watched curiously, wondering what was passing between them in silent thought.

"Well, you won't be lonely anymore, Lucian." Jezebel said softly. He couldn't hide his surprise at her words, and the way she had addressed him by name, to solidify her statement. It stirred something inside him that he hadn't felt in years that spurred him to pull her forward and crush his lips against hers in a rough, needy kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Jezebel smiled into the kiss, fighting for dominance which he easily won. He pulled back and brought his hands up to rest on both Scarlett and Jezebel's rosy cheeks.

"You are strange creatures, so alike but so unique." He said, smirking when they both bit their lips in unison. Jezebel scooted forward and buried her face in his neck again, occasionally kissing the sensitive skin.

"Have we earned our privileges yet?" Jezebel asked timidly and Lucian chuckled at her question, reaching out to push the few unruly strands of hair behind her ear, his other hand resting upon the back of Scarlett's head.

"I suppose you have earned a few." He told her, tilting his head back with a satisfied sigh as Jezebel's hand made its way lower until she was gripping him through the blanket, giving a light squeeze.

"But you will definitely have to work for it," Lucian said, a mischievous look gracing his features. Suddenly he grabbed both of her wrists and flipped her over, pinning her down on the bed. Scarlett couldn't help but giggle at Jezebel's expression from Lucian pinning her down, it was wide eyed and expectant as she looked up at him.

"Well?" He smirked, leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Jezebel pushed her hips up, grinding herself against him as he trailed kisses along her jaw. She knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling his body flush against hers, not wanting to lose the contact of his skin. Scarlett watched the way Lucian gently caressed Jezebel's side before grabbing her hip and pulling her harder against him, she bit her lip and leaned forward slightly, listening intently to the sound of their unsteady breathing and occasional moans of approval. Jezebel ran her fingers through his long hair as he explored her skin hungrily with his tongue, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling his warmth.

The lights flickered briefly and Scarlett looked up, the light bulb flickering once more before enveloping them in darkness. There was a brief silence before she felt Lucian's hand grab her arm and pulled her over to Jezebel and him. All she could feel were lips upon her skin and hands grasping desperately, the darkness making each touch set her skin on fire and her lips part in ecstasy. Jezebel could feel Lucian's tongue tasting between her breasts and one of his hands on the small of her back. She had one hand splayed across Scarlett's stomach and the other still tangled in Lucian's hair, trying to keep her mind guarded against all the assaulting feelings on her skin and the throbbing of need within her, so intense she gave up on keeping her head and gave in to the pure carnal need for release.

Skin pressed against skin and the sound of erratic heartbeats molded together, all of them completely lost to the outside world and absorbed in the feeling of each others bodies, the sound of their breath and the need that was so palpable in the air around them making everything feel abuzz with energy and life.

"I need you, I need you both dreadfully." Lucian whispered, laughing quietly at the last part and sending a shiver down Jezebel's spine as she clutched at him, digging her nails into his back while Scarlett sucked and bit at his neck, her hand finding its way on top of Jezebel's.

"You can have us, all to yourself." Scarlett replied breathlessly, reaching around with her free hand and slipping it in his pants which were annoyingly in her way, nonetheless he groaned in pleasure at her ministrations, tilting his head back. Scarlett leaned her forehead on Lucian's back and breathed him in, wanting every essence of his being.

His hand snaked down between Jezebel's legs, rubbing gently till she was writhing putty beneath his fingers which teased her relentlessly. She could feel a pressure building up within her, making her want to scream in frustration and beg him not to stop.

"Please," She moaned digging her nails into his back so hard blood began to trickle down his back. Lucian's fingers pressed deeper within her, finally hitting her sweet spot. Stars burst behind her closed eyes and a loud mewl of bliss was torn from her lips as the feeling of release finally swept over her. Scarlett's ever working hand pulling Lucian's release from him in the same moment and making him gasp, his head thrown back.

Lucian collapsed half on top of Jezebel, his head resting on her chest and his arm wrapped around her torso as he tried to catch his breath from the previous exaltation. Scarlett lay down with her head on his back, turning her head so her cheek rested between his shoulder blades and she could hear the slowing of his heart beat.

"Please, stay." He murmured quietly to them as they all lay there basking in each other's presence and the glow of affection that surrounded them, calming their minds as they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Hope you liked the story! ❤)


End file.
